


Yes, I've heard. The Big Boy made You do It.

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Qikiqtarjuaq, nothing too explict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabin Pressure Drabble. "Alternative" Ending for Qikiqtarjuaq. Douglas won't let his Captain of the hook that easily. Did you not know? Revenge is his middle name. And it often happens when a certain ginger man would least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I've heard. The Big Boy made You do It.

"Douglas!"

"Yes?"

"A-ah- I-i.."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Hngg- t-there- I-"

Douglas pulled Martin closer, moving all the way into the ginger man on his lap. He was thankful for how comfortable and useful the pilot seats were.  
The smaller one gasped for air as he tightened his grip on the grey hair and strong arm in front of him. He was close enough, to fear that he would burst at any moment. After all Douglas' usual teasing had left him sensitive and begging for more, before they had even reached the ground. Obvious enough, that the first officer had to land the plane.

Strong hands pressed Martin into place as he came, yelling the older mans name in ecstasy.  
Not less out of breath, Douglas whispered into his Captain's flushed ear; "Did you come for me?"

Martin almost choked on his own breath as his face turned pink, "w-w-what-?" The young man could only stutter, "y-you saw me- I mean- you- I-i"  
Still in him, Douglas hit the sweet point inside Martin once more. His breath gently teased the sensitive skin on the marked neck.

"It is protocol to tell me when you've done it."

 

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* I had to! Also: not usually writing smut, so please be nice about that bit \o/ Now the only question left to answer is: was the red light on? *le gasp*  
> Let me know what you think about this drabble, and your thoughts in general~ :)


End file.
